


Orchidee e cioccolato

by Kiirogirl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, SoMa - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiirogirl/pseuds/Kiirogirl
Summary: Soul osserva l’espressione compiaciuta dell’amico intento a spararsi pose e fa appello a tutto l’autocontrollo che ha in corpo per non stenderlo con un pugno ed alleviare così le sue sofferenze.Certo, è abituato a sopportare l’egocentrismo dell’assassino, ma anche lui ha un limite.Dopotutto è lunedì mattina, i suoi tre caffè non hanno ancora fatto effetto e sta praticamente cercando di spiegare ad un idiota che le donne perdono sangue dalla vagina.E' un miracolo che non si sia ancora strappato i capelli dalla testa.OIn cui Black* Star e Soul hanno una conversazione da uomini riguardo vagine ed assorbenti.Soul, comunque, finisce per pensare per tutto il tempo a quanto gli piaccia prendersi cura della sua Meister (ma questo Black*Star non deve necessariamente saperlo).MakaxSoulAccenni di TsubakixBlackStar





	Orchidee e cioccolato

“Che cosa sono le mestruazioni?”

Soul non ha idea di come ci sia finito in una situazione del genere, davvero. Sa solo che un secondo prima stava parlando con Black*Star dei probabili motivi per cui ultimamente Tsubaki sembra avere la stessa stabilità emotiva di Kid davanti un quadro di Picasso ed il secondo dopo si è ritrovato a dover spiegare le funzioni del corpo femminile ad un tizio con lo stesso quoziente intellettivo di una zucchina.

“Amico, ma sei serio?” chiede alzando un sopracciglio. Onestamente spera di aver capito male, ma purtroppo i suoi sogni vengono infranti un attimo dopo.

“Io sono sempre serio! Cosa sono queste mestruazioni?”

Sospira rassegnato.

Quindi è così che stanno le cose. Loro stanno effettivamente per avere questaconversazione.  
A Soul però sta benissimo. Dopotutto lui è un tipo cool, ed i tipi cool non si lasciano di certo intimorire da queste stronzate. Per lui le mestruazioni non sono un tabù, affatto. Il problema però è parlarne con Black*Star…

Si prende qualche istante per elaborare i pensieri e scegliere le parole più adatte per non turbare la fragile psiche del ragazzo dai capelli blu, ma viene interrotto proprio dalle urla di quest’ultimo:

“Non dirmi che è una mossa segreta che conoscono solo le ragazze! AAAHH, QUELLE MALEDETTE!” inveisce infatti l’assassino e- è normale che lui non sia sconvolto nemmeno un pochino, giusto? Sa che una qualsiasi persona sana di mente a questo punto avrebbe già chiamato un esorcista o tentato il suicidio, ma lui conosce Black*Star da troppo tempo per provare anche solo a farsi domande. Ormai la confusione e la disperazione non lo sfiorano nemmeno.

“TANTO RIMANGO COMUNQUE IO IL MIGLIORE, CON O SENZA MESTRUAZIONI!”

Si rimangia tutto all’istante. La confusione e la disperazione lo sfiorano eccome.  
Anzi, lo investono come un treno in corsa per poi ballare attorno alla sua carcassa, quelle maledette.  
Dio, spera di concludere questa faccenda al più presto.

“Non è una mossa segreta. In pratica circa una volta al mese le ragazze sanguinano. Punto” dice solo.  
Si augura che questo gli basti, ma sa già che non è così. Purtroppo è una battaglia persa in partenza.

“In che senso sanguinano? Si feriscono?”

“no, è che-“

“COSA SARÁ MAI UN PO’ DI SANGUE? IO SANGUINO CONTINUAMENTE A CAUSA DELLE MIE FERITE DI GUERRA!”

Soul si massaggia le tempie. Ma questo ragazzo è capace solo di urlare ed interrompere? Sta iniziando a provare pena per Tsubaki, davvero.  
Osserva l’espressione compiaciuta dell’amico intento a spararsi pose e fa appello a tutto l’autocontrollo che ha in corpo per non stenderlo con un pugno ed alleviare così le sue sofferenze.  
Certo, è abituato a sopportare l’egocentrismo dell’assassino, ma anche lui ha un limite.  
Dopotutto è lunedì mattina, i suoi tre caffè non hanno ancora fatto effetto e sta praticamente cercando di spiegare ad un idiota che le donne perdono sangue dalla vagina. È un miracolo che non si sia ancora strappato i capelli dalla testa.

“Fammi finire, coglione” dice nel tentativo di richiamare l’attenzione del ragazzo dai capelli blu ancora intento ad elencare le sue innumerevoli gesta, per poi scrollare le spalle quando sente gli occhi di quest’ultimo di nuovo su di sé.

“Le donne non sanguinano perché sono ferite – cioè anche, però – cazzo” impreca portandosi una mano sul viso per coprire il lieve rossore delle guance.  
Diavolo, nella sua testa era tutto più facile.  
Se Maka lo vedesse adesso lo prenderebbe in giro fino alla morte, ne è sicuro. Riesce quasi ad immaginarsela, quella stupida, mentre con quel suo sorrisino saccente lo deride: ma come, un tipo fico come te si imbarazza per così poco? gli direbbe, per poi mollargli un Maka-chop in risposta ad un taci, secchiona senzatette stretto tra i denti.

In effetti però la Maka della sua immaginazione non ha tutti i torti: non è da lui arrossire per qualcosa del genere.  
Questo argomento non gli è qualcosa di estraneo, o almeno lui non è ai livelli di quegli idioti a cui vengono le crisi isteriche alla vista di un assorbente.  
Dopotutto lui vive con una ragazza e una gatta-donna, e sa benissimo cosa accade durante quei giorni.

Ricorda ancora come all’inizio Maka cercasse di nascondere tamponi e dolori quasi fossero una blasfemia, qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.  
Soul ha sempre pensato che fosse una stupida, perché solo una stupida avrebbe potuto pensare che lui potesse scandalizzarsi per così poco.

E ancora oggi lei continua a mascherare il suo malessere, ma solo perché a detta sua “non vuole essere un peso”. Quella stupida.  
L’albino ovviamente non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi lo stesso, anche perché è in grado di accorgersi immediatamente quando qualcosa non va, soprattutto quando lei cerca di nasconderlo.

Ci sono infatti quei giorni in cui la sua partner è visibilmente provata, stanca, irascibile e nervosa, ed è proprio durante questi che Soul prova a prendersi cura di lei ma in maniera impercettibile, per non farla sentire come se fosse un fardello da portare sulle spalle. Tutto perché quella zuccona proprio non vuole capirlo che farebbe di tutto per farla stare bene.

Durante quei giorni Soul si sveglia casualmente presto la mattina ed è quindi costretto a preparare la colazione per entrambi (che casualmente sono i pancakes con il miele, quelli preferiti di Maka), si ritrova casualmente a fare rifornimento di dolci (prende un po’ di tutto perché sa che la sua Meister è fin troppo golosa) e sempre casualmente si ricorda di avere dei conti in sospeso con lei che decide di risolvere facendo le pulizie al suo posto.

Durante quei giorni Maka lo guarda sempre con un certo sospetto, ma decide infine di riposarsi e godersi le strane ed inaspettate premure del partner.

Ci sono poi quei giorni in cui la ragazza ha una tremenda necessità di affetto, e non prova nemmeno a nasconderlo. È emotivamente instabile, stanca ed ha continuo bisogno di rassicurazioni e Soul ovviamente è lì per dargliele.  
In realtà quasi si approfitta della situazione, facendole complimenti nei momenti in cui meno se lo aspetta (e godendosi poi la reazione della ragazza che completamente rossa in viso mormora un “grazie” a testa bassa) e aiutandola con piacere a soddisfare il suo bisogno di contatto fisico.  
Infatti si ritrovano spesso sul divano del salone, lei sdraiata a leggere un noioso libro e lui a giocherellare con i suoi capelli, facendole da cuscino con le gambe. Ogni tanto la distrae facendole qualche dispetto, ma a lei non sembra dispiacere.  
Altre volte invece guardano insieme la tv e lui di soppiatto porta le mani sulle sue spalle, cominciando a massaggiarle. La maestra d’armi allora sospira e si rilassa contro il suo corpo, chiudendo gli occhi e affidandosi completamente a lui.

Soul desidera che momenti come questo durino in eterno, però non lo fanno. Anzi, lasciano spazio a momenti nei quali la sua partner è devastata, piange e si dispera perché non si sente abbastanza e lui avverte il proprio cuore rompersi in mille pezzi ogni volta. Vederla in uno stato simile riduce in miseria anche lui, ma si fa forte e la stringe a sé sussurrandole all’orecchio che è la migliore Meister del mondo, che è grato di essere il suo partner e che non è colpa sua se suo padre non è in grado di fare il padre. Le accarezza poi il capo finché non si addormenta tra le sue braccia, per poi portarla in braccio nella sua camera, sistemarla sotto le coperte e lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte.  
Non sa di preciso cosa accade a Maka durante quei giorni, ma è sicuro che i suoi dolori, la sua stanchezza, la sua necessità di contatto e la sua instabilità emotiva siano legate a quel processo ormonale che accomuna tutte le donne.

Riporta per un attimo gli occhi su Black*Star che sta ancora aspettando una risposta, ma non fa in tempo ad aprire bocca che “OI, MA TI SEI IMBAMBOLATO?” questo gli urla nelle orecchie e lui quasi ci rimane secco.

“Ma sei coglione!?” lo ammonisce portandosi una mano all’orecchio dolorante e lanciandogli uno sguardo omicida.

“Mi hai rotto un timpano, deficiente!”

“Scusa ma avevi una strana espressione da pesce lesso e non ti muovevi più. È stato terrificante, credevo fossi andato in coma o qualcosa del genere!”

“Ma che cazzo dici, ma quale pesce lesso! Stavo pensando a cosa dirti per non traumatizzarti, tutto qui”

Beh, in realtà si era dimenticato della conversazione. Anzi, si era proprio dimenticato della presenza dell’amico.

“Allora, stavi dicendo di queste mestruose..”

Mestruazioni, lo corregge mentalmente.  
Stava dicendo delle mestruazioni… già, cosa stava dicendo? Ah, si, stava parlando del sangue e di quella roba lì.

Prende un bel respiro e decide di staccare il cerotto in modo rapido e indolore, giusto per chiudere al più presto quest’assurda conversazione.

“Vedi – durante quel periodo del mese le ragazze perdono sangue dalla loro – emh” indugia per un attimo cercando una scelta di parole adeguata, “intimitá” dice infine.

Cazzo se si sente sollevato.

Rivolge di nuovo lo sguardo a Black*Star e ghignando osserva come, al processare delle sue parole, le sue guance si colorano gradualmente di un rosso acceso e la sua bocca assume letteralmente la forma di una “O”.

“CHE COSA?” urla infatti sconvolto, “MI STAI PRENDENDO PER IL CULO?”

“No”

“DAI, MA CHE SCHIFO!” sputa allora l’assassino, ed il suo viso si contrae in una smorfia.

Soul storce il naso. Non è fico dire cose come questa su qualcosa di naturale come il ciclo mestruale di una donna, pensa, ma decide di non informare l’amico del suo pensiero.

“Guarda che nemmeno per loro è piacevole ” si limita ad asserire.

“Davvero? Perché?” Si gratta la testa con un dito.

“Beh, sono emotive, irascibili e stanche” afferma facendo riferimento alla sua partner.  
Ci riflette un attimo e poi “anche se mi sa che cambi da donna a donna” aggiunge.

Non ha mai prestato così tanta attenzione ad una ragazza da sapere se ci sono sintomi precisi. L’unica che abbia mai guardato è Maka, quindi è anche l’unica che può prendere come esempio.. anche perché non gli sembra che Blair sia così drammatica. Sarà che è una gatta, boh.

“Ed io quindi come faccio a sapere se Tsubaki ha queste mestrecose oppure no?”

Questa volta evita di correggerlo (anche perché sarebbe inutile) e si concentra sulle sue parole.  
In realtà lui si accorge di Maka tramite dei segnali precisi: il primo è innanzitutto l’abbuffarsi come un maiale.  
Quando la ragazza ha le sue cose, infatti, Soul la sorprende spesso ad ingozzarsi di cioccolata nel cuore della notte. Ovviamente non osa farsi beccare, ci tiene alla sua vita.  
Però potrebbe darsi che sul suo cellulare ci siano delle foto della maestra d’armi appollaiata sul pianerottolo della cucina mentre sembra abbia immerso l’intera faccia nella nutella. Potrebbe darsi.

Il secondo segnale sono gli occhi lucidi. Infatti, che sia dopo una battaglia tostissima o mentre stanno guardando la tv, Soul riesce spesso a cogliere quell’attimo in cui gli occhi della ragazza si velano di lacrime per poi tornare vispi e determinati come al solito.  
Ricorda ancora quando la bionda si emozionò durante la pubblicità delle patatine fritte e cercò poi di negare l’evidenza. L’albino naturalmente le fece il solletico fino a farla confessare.  
(Che poi il solletico fosse solo una scusa per farla ridere perché lui ama la sua risata è un’altra storia).

Il terzo ed ultimo segnale sono le tette della sua Meister che per miracolo (e per la sua gioia) quando ha il ciclo sembrano un pochino più grandi. Soul spesso non può fare a meno di fissare, per poi sentirsi un pervertito di prima categoria. Fortunatamente Maka non lo ha mai beccato, altrimenti non starebbe più camminando su questo pianeta.

Ovviamente però non può dire queste cose a Black*Star, o passerebbe per uno stalker o qualcosa del genere.  
(E non vuole condividere i suoi momenti con Maka con nessuno.)

Decide quindi di andare sul sicuro e “Hai fatto la prova delle tette?” chiede scordandosi per un attimo che probabilmente l’amico non abbia la minima idea di cosa sia.

“La prova delle tette?”

“In pratica, se ultimamente le sue tette sono più grosse allora ha le sue cose” o è incintavorrebbe aggiungere, ma sa che probabilmente rimarrebbe incastrato in una nuova strana conversazione con l’assassino quindi preferisce non correre il rischio.

Il ragazzo dai capelli blu assume un’espressione concentrata e comincia a pensare intensamente: l’albino può quasi vedere il fumo uscirgli dalla testa.

Poi, come una bomba, esplode: “ODDIO SI! LE HA PIÙ GROSSE!” “LE ANGURIE, SI!” aggiunge Soul e, strattonando Black*Star, “fai piano! Vuoi che ci arrestino?” mormora.

“No, ma cosa c’entrano le angurie?” chiede l’altro confuso e davvero, la falce vorrebbe piangere. Non ha idea di come la corvina non abbia ancora tentato il suicidio.

“Niente. Lascia stare” risponde rassegnato, per poi riprendere parola.  
“Ascolta un consiglio da qualcuno che forse ne sa più di te. Ora tu prendi questa barretta” dice porgendogli il cioccolato bianco che aveva conservato per merenda, “vai da Tsubaki, gliela dai e le dici qualcosa di carino. Vedrai che la farai felice”

“Davvero?”

“Davvero.”

Gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, già pregustando il momento in cui rimarrà finalmente da solo.

“Adesso vai, e-“

“Oh, eccole lì le ragazze!” urla l’assassino agitando un braccio con foga, “Tsubaki! TSUBAKI!”

Soul, già rassegnato all’idea che Dio ce l’abbia con lui, si sente improvvisamente svuotato di tutte le energie.

“Vieni, raggiungiamole!” gli intima l’amico e lui, annuendo lievemente, si lascia semplicemente guidare dagli eventi. Non ha nemmeno la forza di opporre resistenza, ormai tutto ciò che desidera è che Lord Shinigami metta fine alle sue sofferenze una volta per tutte, ma evidentemente non è così che deve andare.

Quando una giornata è storta, lo è dall’inizio alla fine.

Infatti è un attimo, e va tutto a monte: Black*Star dona la barretta alla corvina, poi farfuglia qualcosa come mi dispiace che la tua vagina stia sanguinando e lei per poco non sviene. Maka, sconvolta e rossa in viso, colpisce violentemente il ragazzo, per poi chiedergli chi sia stato a dirgli queste cose.  
E beh, quando l’assassino lo indica debolmente mentre si massaggia il bernoccolo in testa, c’è solo una cosa a cui Soul riesce a pensare: correre.

Forse non tornerà a casa, oppure ci tornerà con un occhio nero.  
Una cosa però è certa: oggi non è proprio la sua giornata.

**Author's Note:**

> Non chiedetemi come mi è venuta sta cosa perché non lo so. Sono confusa almeno quanto voi.  
> Queste note autrice saranno solo una grande letterina di scuse.  
> Mi scuso se il mio primo contributo in questo fandom sia stato questo.  
> Mi scuso di nuovo per il Caps lock, ma non sarei mai riuscita a sottolineare il carattere irritante di Black*Star senza di esso.  
> (In realtà amo Black*Star, non preoccupatevi) (Si, adesso potete posare i forconi)  
> Mi scuso per il miscuglio di OOC e deliri, ma vi giuro che questa era partita come una cosa carina e piena di fluff. Doveva essere una ff su Soul che si prende cura di Maka quando lei ha il ciclo (so che può suonare strano, ma io la trovo una cosa molto quotidiana e dolce)... però alla fine è diventata una brzelletta. Mi dispiace T^T  
> Mi scuso di non aver incluso Kid e Crona nella storia (anche per me è un colpo al cuore ogni volta che non leggo i loro nomi in una storia).  
> Ed infine mi scuso se non sono riuscita a strapparvi un sorriso, dato che l'intento era quello.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate x
> 
> PS. Il titolo è un chiaro riferimento all'organo riproduttore femminile (Camille's vaginal flower theory di Camille Paglia) ... non sono brava con i titoli, MI SCUSO ANCHE PER QUESTO BYEE


End file.
